The True Spirit of Christmas
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Beca is worried when Chloe seems to be down for a while. So after asking her what was wrong she sets in motion a plan to help her feel better, and make their first Christmas together perfect. Beca/Chloe.


Beca was worried, worried about Chloe. The normally really sunny girl was all the sudden very closed off and if Beca could actually dare say it kind of dark. So tonight Beca had gotten take out and was staying over at her girlfriend's until she knew what had her so down. Already she had let over four hours pass and knew soon Chloe would end up falling asleep. So Beca had to suck it up and start asking the tough questions.

"Babe, you've seemed… off these last few weeks. Is everything alright?" She felt Chloe stiffen at the question.

"I'm fine." She knew the other woman was lying. Rolling over so she pinned Chloe to the bed Beca stared down at her girlfriend.

"Please don't lie to me." She asked and knew that would push Chloe just enough to tell her.

"I miss my family. Every year we have this basic schedule of things to be done around Christmas, the tree goes up the weekend after thanksgiving, my moms side of the family has a party the second weekend of December, my dads the weekend before Christmas. So its Christmas time and I don't feel like it is. Maybe it's because I'm not home, because my brother isn't here watching the Christmas classics with me. Or the fact I don't have a tree or that Christmas music isn't really getting me this year. I have no idea I just feel… like a big piece of my world is missing this year, even though I have you." By the time Chloe finishes she is sobbing and Beca is holding her as tightly as she can trying not to cry with her. They ended up falling asleep Chloe still in Beca's arms.

x-x-x

Beca dragged herself out of Chloe's room and walked over to the small kitchen where Aubrey was standing, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Long night?" She asked smirking, Beca shook her head.

"No, we actually fell asleep really early, and well I need to ask you a favor." Beca said straight forward, knowing Aubrey hated when she beat around the bush.

"What would the great Beca Mitchell need from me?" Aubrey asked scoffing, they might be friendly and only for the sake of Chloe, but favors were off limits.

"I have a plan to bring her back up from her depression." Beca said looking up at the older girl through her eye lashing, sipping her coffee. "She misses what Christmas was when she was a kid. I know I'm like the last person to actually understand the whole family side of it but I want to…"

"Ok what do you need?" Aubrey cuts her off and leaves Beca shocked.

"I was going to set up her room as a Christmas-y themed…"

"Do the whole living room, the whole apartment." Beca is getting slightly annoyed with Aubrey constantly interrupting her till she saw the girl pull off the key from her car keys. "If you lose this I'll kill you."

"Can you…"

"I'm taking her out to see Mama mia on Friday remember? You refused to go?" Aubrey interrupts her again and Beca sighed, she'll never get a sentence out.

"Yup."

"We leave at four for dinner and the show is at 730 till take about 3 maybe 4 hours, then another hour for us to drive home. That will give you plenty of time." Beca is left completely stunned by Aubrey as she walked toward her own room. "Oh and just so you know, she loves and I mean loves like a crazy person loves, simple things that mean Christmas. Evergreens and poinsettias, snowmen, elves, and don't you dare put an elf in any area where I'll see it. Just she doesn't need a huge ass Santa sitting in the middle of the couch but small touches." She threw over her shoulder toward the shorter girl, before stopping and turning back to her. "Beca," She smiled, Beca is convinced it is forced. "You really are amazing." She grinned before shutting her bedroom door and Beca had to sit before she falls over from all the help she had just received. A few moments latter Chloe walked out of her room, her hair all a mess, yawning she looked up at Beca.

"You didn't see Aubrey naked again did you?" She asked.

"She should have freaking knocked it is not that hard!" They heard Aubrey scream from the other side of her door. Chloe smiled and kissed Beca stealing her coffee as she did so.

x-x-x

Beca was nervously sitting around the corner of Chloe and Aubrey's apartment, Aubrey had promised to text when they were for sure on the road. The second her phone went off Beca turn her car back on and drove right up to the apartment stairs. Jesse was leaning against his car when she pulled up she grinned at him.

"At your service!" He smiled widely standing tall with his hand in a salute, Beca hugged him quickly.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate this Jess." He pats the top of her head.

"Yeah just don't tell my girlfriend I skipped out on 'epic dance night' for helping you."

"Deal." Beca said and opened the trunk of her car, Jesse's jaw dropped.

"When you said Christmas I wasn't expecting like Christmas puking on their place." He joked and Beca growled at him.

"It is not too much."

"No, nothing could ever be too much for Chloe." He laced his hands together and acted all doe eyed, Beca punched him.

"If you don't stop I will tell her you skipped out for this!" Beca warned and Jesse stopped immediately.

"That's low." He grabbed a box and started following her up the stairs.

"That is the price you pay for picking on me." Beca said opening the door. "And let me tell you we have a lot of work to get done before they get back."

x-x-x

Jesse had to go at ten to pick his girl up because her 'epic dance night' turned into more of an 'epic drunk' night and she was sick at the bar. All that is left really is just small touches anyway and Beca admitted to wanting to do them alone. So she had spent the last few hours making it all perfect for Chloe. No little detail would be over looked, from the bows on the center piece on the coffee table, to making sure all the ornaments were facing the correct way, even the elf that Beca had tried hiding in a further layer of the real tree. She had Christmas music playing, the only kind she like classics and Trans Siberian, right when she's about to sit down she remembers one last thing she something she carried with her from her childhood. Three medium sized stuffed toys, one Santa, one snowman and of course one reindeer. She sets them on the bottom of the tv stand, in a close arrangement how her mom had always set them up. Finally she sat down for the first time since four, its nearly midnight, she closed her eyes pulling the throw blanket over her. Moments later the door opened and Beca shot right up just in time to see Chloe's eyes dance around the room and excitement cover her face. When Chloe's eyes land on Beca she wasn't expecting to be tackled to the couch and kissed.

"It's perfect!" Chloe whispered in her ear.

"I have to say Beca when you have a vision you pull it off pretty well." Aubrey smiled at the girl and set a pizza box down in front of her. "Someone was hungry but I made her wait to bring you home food too." She winked and went into the kitchen to grab plates and napkins.

"This is perfect Beca." Chloe said again, laying on top the smaller girl, her head resting on Beca's chest as she kept looking around the room.

"Well I couldn't have done it without Aubrey or Jesse or your mom either." Beca kissed the top of Chloe's head. "Oh and I called your mom, its how some of your old ornaments are on the tree she over-nighted them."

"I can't believe you pulled this off." Chloe is still awestruck when she spots a dvd case on the table. "This is my mom's favorite Christmas time movie!"

"I know, she told me." Beca smiled.

"We have to watch it, I cant believe you found it on DVD! We look for it every year!"

"Just released this year to DVD." By now Beca is beaming Chloe turned to her and kissed her pushing her back into the couch.

"Alright you two need to sit up so we can watch a Christmas in Connecticut and eat." Aubrey said pushing their legs off the couch so she could sit. Beca glared at her for ruining their moment.

"Do you see this Aubrey?"

"Yes Chloe I see it." Aubrey chuckled. "You have managed to catch a keeper by the way, if you haven't already noticed." Beca looked over at Aubrey jaw dropped. "What? Do you not see how happy she is? You did that Beca and you alone. So yeah I might not like you and only tolerate you on most days but I think you are good enough for Chloe." Beca just stared at her before grinning and mouthing 'Thank you', Aubrey shrugged it off. "Now let's watch the movie please." Beca laughed and turned the tv onto the classic movie, she looked over toward the elf staring right at them in the tree and debates grabbing it when Aubrey goes to bed.

"You don't think it's too much do you?" Beca asked and Aubrey looked at her like she is crazy but Chloe is able to answer first.

"Are you crazy? This is perfect, not too much but not too little either, and all the right perfect touches." She grinned cupping Beca's face and kissing her again. "You captured what Christmas is all about, showing people that you care about them. I couldn't ask for a better gift." Aubrey is nodding along before she hit play on the DVD.

x-x-x

"Do we have to take it all down already?" Chloe begged with Aubrey again.

"Chloe the tree is nearly dead and its almost February." She argued, Beca had to agree it was time.

"You two tackle the tree I'll get the rest." Beca said as she grabbed a box and started placing everything she could into it. She had tuned out whatever Chloe and Aubrey were talking about, which means she missed when Aubrey stopped talking, missed everything till Chloe was screaming at her to run. Looking over her shoulder she saw Aubrey running at her, Beca jumped over the coffee table and ran toward the door. Thankfully Jesse had just walked in giving Beca enough time to run out and shut the door. Jesse just watched her and then Aubrey run out and down the stairwell.

"She find the elf?" He asked.

"Yup, took her long enough." Chloe chuckled before handing Jesse a box. "Here to help, so start helping." She smiled and he nodded, Aubrey and Beca would be back soon enough and he mine as well help since he was the one that suggested the elf after Beca had told him about Aubrey's fear.


End file.
